Resident Evil: Salvation
by Miko 56
Summary: The battle against Bio-terrorism is not yet over! connected with the a Resident evil operation: tokyo pop
1. Prologue

**Prelude:**

**Leon looked around and then saw it, **it was that Goddamn chopper that has been chasing them from Manila to Pasig, he looked at the guy lying on the ground, half-dead, poor kid, Leon dragged him towards the corner of the street as the chopper flew overhead.

"Hey Rollo you need to fight it if you want to see your brother again" Leon said as he dragged him towards the alley, the guy, Rollo just sighed.

"Well I'm so sorry Leon for I've been a dead weight" he chuckled but found it hard so it became a cough.

"Don't talk we'll make this!" Leon look at Rollo's eyes to confirm that he was right, they began to go inside the building, Leon looked around and then saw that the place was a bar, he look at his cellphone and then went to call Hunnigan. "Hunnigan what's the status?" Leon looked at Rollo who was coughing furiously.

"Leon the Philippine government had declined the BSAA's offer for help and it seems that the rebels are now gaining the upper hand, take the route from the bar you are in towards the floodway and then take one of the sewer passages there at the end of the passage climb out there and you'll find a building the extraction unit should be there" Leon turn off the phone and then started to look around for a first-aid kit.

"You won't find any first-aid kit here, this country is a lot worse than what you see today" Rollo said as he tried to bark out a laugh, Leon took a vodka and a clean towel.

"This'll sting but I want you to bear with it" Leon dabbed the cloth with vodka and then shoved it on Rollo's wounded thigh.

"JESUS! FUCKING CHRIST!" Rollo yelled as he clenched his teeth, his wound was being treated the way he didn't like it. Leon stopped putting the cloth on his thigh and then he handed him a green herb pill.

"Here this'll help keep your strength up" he said as he gave the pill to Rollo who shove it on his mouth "so...?".

"Well I feel like I could carry a mountain" Rollo said as he stood up but he was still limping but he looked fine, his jacket was a little ruined and the words on the back that once held the proud insignia of CAT was now nothing but faded letters.

* * *

Helena look at her phone and then at the road before her, its been a year and a half since Brian Canute's disappearance and she knew someone was looking for him.

"Let's go" Helena looked at her partner and then sighed, perhaps Brian is lucky after all.

Manuela look around her then fingered at her Glock 19, she noted the once beautiful buildings that surrounded the city of Quezon but are now nothing but a shell of its former self, as she stepped towards a nearby road a Ja'vo stumbled towards them.

"Manuela don't!" Helena run past her partner and then made a drop kick at the Ja'vo who fell to the ground, Manuela charged in with a knife and hand then let it fall on the Ja'vo's heart. Helena whispered, oh yeah, Brian should prepare a beating from her after all of this, with the thought in mind she stared at the other Ja'vos all armed and ready to play.

Manuela shot two and then three bullets at a nearby Ja'vo, Helena un-pinned two frag grenades and then threw them at an oil tank, "DUCK!" Helena and Manuela ran as the oil tank made a very big mushroom, car alarms began to blare as the two of them stared at the onslaught they caused "are you okay?" Helena asked as Manuela ripped a piece of cloth in her pants and then used it to cover her wounds.

"I'm fine, lets go get Brian home" Manuela said as she brush the dust off her, well they wont be needing hygiene anymore, Helena thought as she and Manuela walked the streets of Quezon city.

* * *

"I hope Helena's fine" Leon looked back as he and Rollo set off, well she should be fine since she's there.

"Leon this way" Rollo wave his hand as he slung his AK-47 on his back, he began to run toward the rubble that Leon couldn't even follow up, Leon look at his file and then with a swipe of a finger it revealed his mission objective.

**Rollo Holhenheim**

**Age: 17 yrs. old**

**A student from a very well-known catholic school, when the C-virus struck, he became one of the latest recruits for the CAT also called Citizen Advancement training, it was a program dedicated to train young people to become an effective militia in times of war and rebellion.**

**He was the last of his unit left during the fight to recover Pasig from the rebels.**

**Possibly Immune from the C-virus.**

Leon swipe it all out and then put his cellphone back into his pocket, there'll be more things to report about after the duration of the assignment. "Hey Leon! Come on!" Rollo yelled across the distance.

Leon sighed "coming right up!" he armed himself with his handgun and then went towards Rollo who was looking up at a threshold. "So..." Leon said as he looked at Rollo who sighed.

"Why not?" He said as he positioned himself and then jumped at Leon's hand and then landed on top pf the threshold, "we'll meet at the bridge just up ahead here" Rollo said as he went on.

"Okay!" Leon said as he ran but was shock to find a chopper in front of him. "SHIT!" Leon ran for cover as the chopper began to rain hell on him.

* * *

Chris looked at the horizon, he looked at his partner Friedrich Holhenheim, he quickly look away when the guy noticed that his eyes are on him.

"Captain where now on the designated point get ready" Friedrich said as he lock and loaded his shotgun and then check his handgun and assault rifle, Chris whole new team did the same, they all muttered prayers and some last words before zipping down.

"Alpha team your mission is to raid a terrorist outpost in the outskirts of Cordillera, your orders are to kill every infected or those who resist" Chris looked at Friedrich who nodded.

"Copy HQ over" he said as he wave his hand in the air, signalling his men to assemble, "okay men! This shall be a quick briefing about our mission, first watch out for this..." Friedrich produced a holographic image of a Lepotitsa, "this bitch can take a whole squad with just a fart so watch out when it burst its titties" everyone laughed as Friedrich switched to a new holographic image of the Napad "this goddamn motherfucker wont just be content in killing you it'll ground and pound you until your nothing but dust" everyone stopped laughing as Friedrich turned off the image and then sling his rifle on his back.

"Come on lets sortie people!" Friedrich said as he raise his hand with a thumbs up.

"Yes Major!" Chris and the whole group shouted as they went towards the forests of Cordillera.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back!**

**I couldn't write any stories since my entrance exam is coming up...**

**Oh my GOD! I need to review or else the fires of the trash will burn me for eternity!**

**I wish I will pass the UPCAT! *sighs**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**-Miko 56-**

**PS. I'm back my loves**

_**Kisses!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: From the start**

**Rollo examine his team, it has been a year since the New People's army had used Bio-organic weapons, **he notice that most of them are still COs or cadet officers in training, all of them seems to be eager to know what it's like to be in a battlefield.

_Poor kids_, Rollo sighed as he look at his knife that he himself provided, it was a combat knife that his brother gave him, the train stopped and the doors opened revealing an officer and a soldier with a machine gun, all of them are herded towards a bridge that connects Pasig and Cainta, they are given M4A1 assauslt rifles w/ bayonet and one magazine, he look behind him as one of the kid behind him was given only a pistol three magazines for his rifle and a magazine for his rifle.

"When one with the rifle is killed! The one with the pistol shall grab it! When one with the rifle is killed! The one with the pistol shall grab it..." The officer standing at the truck was irritating Rollo as he and the others are led on a spot, Pasig was one site where Satan could call it his own, buildings on fire and people screaming, he look at the other side and then saw a barricade filled with soldiers and tanks, he look at the officer who was now screaming at them using a megaphone "sons and daughters of the Mother Philippines you are called here to show how you love your country free this land from the stench of tyranny and do not be afraid to die for we will always remember you all, and remember to fight with your guns, with your bayonets and with your bare hands!" there was a drum roll and a shout then a whistle, all of them charged simultaneously towards enemy lines.

"SHOOT BACK!" Rollo yell was heard by everyone as he gotten past the enemy line, he put in his last ammunition and then picked up a handgun and a magazine he went for cover at a sandbag and then picked up a grenade from a dead body of an enemy soldier, he peered at his cover and then saw the tank, he opened the grenade and then threw it at the track, after it exploded it was mobbed by other CAT, he closed his fist and then two Cadet officers gathered around him as well as five to six privates "stay with me!" he said as he and the eight people who joined him started to shoot and advance.

"Fall back!" Someone yelled as panic went across the troops, people began to scamper back towards friendly side but it was greeted with a continuous shooting.

"What are they doing?!" Paula said, Rollo look back and then saw it too.

"It just means that falling back would mean suicide too, come on! We had to press forward" he and the others began to advance there are about twenty of them who had survived in the charge, Rollo began to think what will happen to them if they go on further.

* * *

Gray was greeted by one of the soldiers in Mindanao, the fight had almost escalated in the Bangsa-Moro region and parts of Sulu that even the MILF and the Sultan of Sulu wouldn't hold them off for too long.

"I'm an agent from Sigma, DARPA's covert hand and I want to know how this started" he said as one of the officers gave him a salute.

"Well sir this thing started when someone called Neo-Umbrella announced that they would like to hold a free medical drive to the people around here and after that people began to act strangely and worse of all was the surprise attack of the Abu Sayyaf in one of our holds" gunfire rattled around the corner, people shouting as a scream erupted in the air.

"Those things are attacking again!" The officer went out of the tent and then started to give orders at his men. Gray made sure that he was alone and then dialed Painter's number.

"Things are getting worse, if it escalates even further send in some teams" Gray said as he look at the falling barricade of the Government forces.

* * *

Leon could have wished for some ride but instead he was in the godforsaken side of the city, he walk past a corpse and then saw that it was a kid about sixteen years old, it was wearing a camo jacket and pants, Leon noticed the insignia on the kid's shoulder.

**CAT**

"Hunnigan I want you to check something about the CAT any information is useful" Leon said as he removed his finger on his earpiece.

"Just a minute Leon..." Hunnigan said as she type from her computer, she stopped at one point and then read the information she got. "The Citizen Advancement training or CAT was created to form the Philippines reserve armed forces and it seems that they activated them just today".

"Hold on a second" Leon heard a rapping of feet so he hid from a wall, ignoring the dead body behind him he watch as it went near him, it was a grup of kids or CATs as he noticed the band on their shoulder, all of them are armed with M4A1 assault rifles and Glock 13 handgun, Leon observed their leader, he was obviously their leader as he was the one who tells them to halt or to advance.

Leon pass towards them and then stop at a corner, there are a couple of snipers all of them are positioned at every right places, Leon had to do something before it becomes a massacre, "hey stop over there!" Leon cried but he was too late, shots began to rang at every corner, as all of the kids began to fall down one by one, their leader killed two or three of the Ja'vo.

* * *

Rollo aimed and then shoot at the first Ja'vo, a bullet sailed on his thigh and he glared at the one who shot him and was about to retaliate but another bullet hit his shoulder. "AGHHH!" He cried as he tried to cling on for dear life.

_This is it isn't it? _Rollo began to travel on his thoughts and then sigh, _Damn it all_, he clenched his fist as he waited for the finale, but none came except a couple of gunshots and an explosion and then darkness.

He dreamed of the good times, when all wasn't as fucked as everything went, _I'm dead alright_, he laugh to himself but he still feels warm like that of a living he opened his eyes and then saw a man who is in his thirties he was drinking from his canteen and was a bit sweaty, Rollo look around him and then found that his wounds are bandaged.

"Don't move!" The man hissed as he pointed a gun at him, judging from the way the man looked he was basically American, Rollo sigh.

"What are you CIA, DSO or Neo-Umbrella?" He ask as he remembered his brother telling him about the people he had met in America when it was struck by the C-virus.

"DSO how can you tell" the man said as he stood up and then handed Rollo an MRE.

"Well my brother worked for the BSAA and he told me some interesting gossip about all of you guys" Rollo said as he began to eat the MRE, "so..." he began in between bites "what's your name?", the man shifted and then shrugged.

"Leon you?" Leon said as he gave Rollo a salute.

"Rollo I thought the Philippine government denied your help" Rollo said as he tried to stand up but couldn't, Leon helped him up.

"That's what they told me" Leon said as he carried Rollo towards a seat with a table in front.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Pasig river blues**

**"Ja'vo, three of them" Rollo said as he looked at the scope of his rifle, Leon looked at his Iphone and then looked at their location.**

"fourteen miles away from extraction" Leon said as he looked at his partner, "we should slip past them it would save us some time" Rollo agreed and before they can move there was loud shouting and five more Ja'vo joined its comrades, all of them are speaking in guttural voices, Rollo in all his knowledge of the homegrown language couldn't understand what they are saying. "It's Bulgarian" Leon said as he dragged Rollo away from them.

"Well sucks be to them" Rollo said as he pulled out his jungle bolo from his back.

"What are you-?!" Before Leon can do anything, Rollo shoved the first Ja'vo down and then kicked the other, the third Ja'vo tried to attack him with a machete but Rollo parried it and then stab him in the gut. The other two began to ran but Leon shoot them on their feet before they can even take a sprint, "not so fast" he said as looked at Rollo who was staring down at the Ja'vo beneath him, he raised his blade and then repeatedly stab it until it disintegrated into ashes.

"Kill those two" he said as Leon looked at his handgun and then shrugged.

"Why not?" he said as he went at the two struggling Ja'vo and then shoot them until his magazine is empty.

There was a roar, it chilled both of their blood as they started to run, "I don't like the sound of this" Leon said as the roar began to went near, Rollo went to sprint but he was almost killed by a blast and from the smoke and water came a huge monster with a hand like a drill was there "I thought Sherry wasted it back in the China sea!" Leon said as the monster tried to grab Rollo but a fire ax went flying hitting the monster on its neck "let's go Rollo!" Leon said, Rollo stood up but another hand shot up and then grabbed his waist.

"Don't you fucking touch me you fucking-!" Rollo was thrown away and he hit a wall and then was about to taken again but he smiled and then held a finger "Fuck you!" he said as he throw himself away from the monster and then left a charge, "Sayonara mother fucker!" he clicked a button and then before the monster can react it exploded "HA!" and then when he noticed it, he and Leon were now separated "Damn!" he cried to himself as he looked at his artwork, "hey you still there Leon?!" he cried out of the crevice.

"Yeah I'm still here let's just meet out of this sewer got it?!" Leon yelled back as Rollo sighed.

"Fine! Meet you there" he said as he left.

* * *

Brian looked around, he looked up and then found that he was tied up towards a ceiling "great now what" he said as he remembered being tied up towards the ceiling for the first time in his life, he sighed "no time for that now" he said.

A man entered the room as Brian observed he looked like those people from the Godfather movies, "Perdon signor Canute but it seems that you know me already" he said as Brian noticed the accent, Italian and the way the man swaggered definitely Sicilian.

"Don Perigno Balthazar how shouldn't I forget?" Brian said as he laughed, "Guild operative as well as a double agent for the CIA and Neo-Umbrella well listen pal Sigma and the Marshalls has put a large bounty on your ass-!" a punch landed on his gut.

"Cease Graziella" Perigno said as his female companion called Graziella bowed.

"Quiet a punch you've got there lady!" Brian spat as his spit landed on Perigno who sighed, Graziella rewarded Brian's manner with two or three punches on his face and guts.

* * *

_Brian!_

Manuela instinctually pulled her handgun and then shoot the first Ja'vo she saw, they are now at the borders of Pasig and Marikina, Helena saw the worry in her eyes as she began to went near her.

"Don't worry about him his tough" Helena assured her but she couldn't deny that it made matters worse, Manuela held her bandaged arm and then pulled out a picture from it, it was just a picture of Brian, her and his brother Eric, who have also gone missing after his brother's disappearance as she looked at it tears began to fall from her eyes.

_Brian I swear if I find you I wont let you go again!_

Manuela felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Helena and then smiled "let's go find Brian and Leon!" She said as they both took a motorcycle.

* * *

Rollo began to ran, the damn thing was still alive! He looked and then saw how ugly the monster is, four arms, a masked face one arm had a drill on the end, definitely bad ass in an evil way, Rollo looked at his last magazine and then shrugged "I'm going to die anyway" he said as he put it on the assault rifle "come on you fucking son of a bitch!" he yelled as he started to empty his clip at the monster, when to no avail he pulled out his handgun and started emptying it until he had no rounds.

"RAWRRRR!" The monster cried as he charged towards Rollo.

"You want this huh? Then come get it!" Rollo pulled out his jungle bolo and as he positioned himself there was a blast and he found himself face to face with the 34th Heavy armor division of the Philippine army.

"CAT?" one of them asked as Rollo just nodded, the men seemed to relax for a moment but then returned to the same tension, "follow us" their leader said as he held out hand which Rollo accepted and he was now pulled towards a tank and they are now going on their way.

* * *

Leon kicked open a door, he was surprised when he saw the zombies, not impressive but still intimidating, "oh how I miss you too!" Leon said as he dodged one of the zeds approach on him, he kicked it on the legs and when it was on the ground he crush its skull.

"ARRR!" their sound fills the whole sewer as Leon pulled out his knife.

"Well at least this ain't anything like Raccoon city" he said as he began to ran.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mercenary and Tomb raider**

**Jake observed the mansion, it was huge, his new target was Lara Croft, Bachelorette, Archaeologist and this years most beautiful woman as well as influential too, being the daughter of a very rich man, Lara Croft was among the most sought by many men in the British Islands.**

Jake climbed past her fence and then started to skip past her very huge lawn, on his hand was the picture of Eric Canute, he was captured by the same woman Jake was going to confront.

"If this get's any trickier I'll sue Supergirl triple" Jake said as he looked at the door in front of him and then started picklocking the door, "Damn this thing!" He breaths.

"Well you don't have to worry about that" a gun was pointed at his head and it made Jake stop on what he was doing. "Hands in the air and no funny business" she pushed the barrel of the gun even further. Jake sighed as he did what she said, "now turn around!" She hissed, Jake turned with a quick swipe he pulled the gun out of her hand.

"I don't think s-!" Jake pointed the barrel, but Lara kicked it on the air, "why you!" Jake began to punch but she dodged and returned with furious storms of counters that sent Jake on the defensive, Jake tried to tackle but she just make a backward flip just to dodge him.

The shotgun fell to the ground, at that motion the two began to charge at each other, Jake punched first but Lara deflected it then made two palm strikes on his chest.

"ARGHH!" He cried as he go again for a kick but Lara parried it then make a very high kick that hit his jaw, Jake flew into the air then went unconscious.

* * *

Jake's eyes opened, he saw himself under a steel room and as he felt his blood was running to his head he was sure tied upward. He saw Lara going towards him.

"Hmmm...Good you're awake now explain why is it that my house is filled with soldiers?" Seeing how Jake was positioned she decided to cut him down, "again...what do you want?!" She demanded as she pointed a Beretta in his face, Jake seemed to decide it's better to be honest rather than be dead later on.

"I work for the US government and no! Those soldiers might be Neo-!" before he can say it there was another explosion.

"God damn it! They've broken into the first perimeter" she looked at Jake and then help him up, "let's get out of here and talk later shall we?"

* * *

They jumped from a nearby window then hid on the bushes, Jake could have wished that he had a camera to take picture at the mansion, Lara led him to the Hedge maze, he almost tripped at a rock, "careful!" Lara hissed.

"I'm trying god damn it!" Jake said as he saw two Ja'vo looking around and speaking in guttural languages, Bulgarian eventually as he sneaked past them Lara charged towards them, "not now!" Jake said as he joined in the fight by punching the other one before it hits Lara, "You're just like Sherry" Jake groaned as he blocked a slash from the Ja'vo then broke two or three bones in his arms and then kicked him right in the face.

They began to run for the exit as more Ja'vo chased them, Lara threw two grenades and with Jake they jumped at the pond pf the Croft estate. "What do this Neo-?" Lara looked at Jake who sighed.

"Neo-Umbrella they have tried to get me so far, I'm just here to find someone" he said as he looked around his pocket but never found Eric's picture.

"Who that might be?" Lara asked as they swim ashore.

"Eric Canute US marshall his brother was also missing but we got a lead in the Philippines so the US government is trying their best to find them" when Lara heard the name she sighed, "why?" Jake asked as he noticed.

"Eric is my friend we took an adventure in the Cambodian ruins once and he helped me take the Angkor keystones" Lara said as she began to walk but her phone began to rang she looked at it then saw it, the symbol that asked her to get the keystones, the Greek letter SIGMA.

"About time" Jake said as Ja'vo surrounded them, "looks like I'll asked supergirl to pay me four times" he said.

"Who's supergirl?" Lara asked as she looked at one of the Ja'vo then noticed how ugly it looked like.

"Nah just some VIP customer!" Jake said as he dodged a Ja'vo attacked then kicked it and stepped on its head, four Ja'vo surrounded him and as he began to attack, two Ja'vos are put down by Lara, "hey that's mine!" Jake yelled as he broke the first one's neck and then make two then three tentative hits on the second.

"Well asked 'supergirl' if she can pay me too!" Lara cried as she headbutted on the other Ja'vo then broke the skull of the other one using her foot.

"That ain't possible lady!" Jake twisted a Ja'vo's arm then used the TMP that it held as a weapon to kill his friend "besides..." Jake snapped its neck, "...her boss was the one giving the suitcase!" It was over, all around them was a field full of dead Ja'vo as they left they are now slowly dissolving.

* * *

**Author's note: About the other Resident Evil: Salvation I lost the manuscript and Resident evil 6 was released and I couldn't help but try a new one since I am a Fanatic when it comes to respecting story lines particularly good books, games and comics.**

**CHEERIOS**

**-Miko 56**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW I just came back! FROM THE HELLS OF ENTRANCE EXAMS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Variety of Allegiances**

**Leon blow out the cover of the manhole with a C4, he climbed up then found himself on a wasteland in the middle of the Pasig, "Hunnigan where are we?" He tapped his ear piece.**

**"Leon you are thirty miles from the extraction point, your a little close now" but instead Leon just pulled his earpiece then threw it on the ground then kicked on it.**

"Sorry Hunnigan" he muttered under his breath as he went on his way looking for Rollo, "man that kid could have gotten himself on an even greater problem" but then Leon stopped "why did the Ustanak chased us anyway?" But then he began to realize it, "it can't be!" He began to rush towards the city to look for Rollo.

* * *

Hunnigan stopped for a moment as she was cut off from contacting Leon, she began to wander about the boy's name, or rather the boy's surname.

_Holhenheim_

_Holhenheim_

"Impossible!" she started typing the surname then found him, the most dangerous scientist in the world next to the inventors of the T-virus and the G-virus, Hans Adrian Holhenheim, she looked at the picture then saw it the similarity in the two, between Rollo and his father but it's not just the looks that he inherited but something more, something that they thought was only existent to Wesker and his son, Immunity to all of the viruses man made and natural caused.

"I had to tell Leon-!" But then she was stopped by three armed men.

"I'm sorry Miss Hunnigan" a voice called out, it was the acting president, John Patton.

"Why are you doing this?!" Hunnigan demanded, the voice began to clicked it's tongue.

"Well let's just say that I love my country more than anything" he said, the two guards raised their guns "kill her boys" Hunnigan close her eyes but then there was the sound of a silenced gunfire.

"Ada?! What are you-?!" Ada just grabbed her hand.

"We need to leave this place!" Ada pulled out her TMP then began to fire randomly at the Secret Service, they all started to fall one by one but more and more are coming, "here!" Ada handed Hunnigan a Punisher, "this should come in handy for you!" she said as Hunnigan was led to an air vent.

"Now where am I?" Hunnigan breathed as she climbed in the air vent of Pentagon, she cursed under her breath when soldiers began to march over the hallway to stop Ada in rampaging, "it looks like Leon will sure love this!" Hunnigan groaned as she continued to climb further until she reached the end of the vent, "this should do" she said as she push open the air way then climbed out of it.

* * *

Rafael looked around the camp of the AFP , he was fascinated that at least one last beacon of defense still exist, as he looked around one of the soldiers stopped the car then he went down, he saw some of the CAT tending the wounded and setting up camps for the refugees, Rollo saw some of his classmates waving at him.

"Rollo!" It was his friend, Roberta who went to him, "I thought you died!" Rollo laughed as he went to their quarters.

"So how's the fighting did we manage to-!" He began to hear loud gun fire as the siren began to blare.

"The situation is often terrible" Roberta said as she looked around then sighed, Rollo noticed the picture of her and Paula.

"I'm sorry about Paula" Rollo said as he looked at the picture.

"You don't need to sound so-!" Roberta began as Rollo began to cry.

"I was there when she died!" He said as he looked at Roberta who shook her head, "I saw her got shot like a dog, I should have saved her, I should ha-!" Roberta hugged him tightly.

"You don't need to say that!" Roberta said as an officer went to the tent.

"Sgt. Holhenheim someone was looking for you, an American" Rollo then remembered Leon as he went outside with Roberta, as he went to the entrance of the camp he saw Leon surrounded by a bunch soldiers pointing their guns at his face.

"Hey looks like you made a lot of friends" Leon said as he noticed Roberta.

"Well it looks like you'll be having a bad day" Rollo said as he looked at the soldiers, privates, sighing he raised his hand "put your guns down boys he's a friendly" all of the privates began to put down their guns.

"So how did you get here?" Rollo said as Roberta went back to the tent with two cups of porridge on her hands. Leon thanked Roberta then started eating the porridge greedily, "hey watch your mouth you might choke yourself to death" Rollo said as he observed how famished Leon is, Leon stopped eating then ate a piece of bread.

"Well you know that big-giant thing that chased you back in the sewer" Leon began as Rollo put down his spoon.

"That friggin' asshole of a monster don't worry about it Leon, my friends just wasted him in my exit" Rollo said as he returned from eating his porridge.

"Ustanak that's what the US intelligence division called it" Leon said as he looked outside as the gunfire and siren blared, "it's more tougher than what you think it is" Leon said as he stood up, "we should get moving!" He said as an explosion went in the middle of the refugee camp.

"YOU ARE ALL CALLED TO FIGHT IN THE REFUGEE CAMPS!" An officer yelled, with his pistol he ordered all of hte soldiers to get their asses moving.

"We need to go! Follow me!" Leon said as Rollo and Roberta followed him so that they can get out of the camp.

* * *

**Author's note: Well this is the 4th chapter hope you like it!**

**Please review**

**-Miko 56**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Common Grounds**

**Jake ran with Lara as they entered the helicopter and shut off the door, "its good" he said as he looked at her estate and then back at the lady with him, "so...do you have it?" Lara shrugged.**

"If you haven't barged in uninvited with a couple of your friends I might have get it before we left" she said as the pilot began to call something in his radio, "what's with the pilot?" She asked as Jake looked at him and then wave his hand.

"Nothing just a little turbulence" he said as his phone began to rang, Lara raised an eyebrow as Jake scrambled at his pocket to get it.

"Who is it?" Lara began as Jake began to frantically reply his caller and after a few seconds the call ended, "So..." Jake glanced back at the window looking at the beautiful London sky.

"It's my employer he said we should head to Palawan someone from the BSAA will meet us their and take us to Davao where Sigma shall get the Angkor keystones" as he said it, he remembered that they didn't had the keystone after all and had to bear the brunt of Painter or Gray's anger, well either of the two Jake would have chosen staying in Afghanistan but as always his identity brought trouble.

"I just wish this could end" Lara said as she closed her eyes and then finally went to sleep. It wasn't long until there was a frantic yelling and crashing of choppers that almost sent the two of them flying in the air.

"What's happening!" Jake called the pilot who pointed at his radar.

"I've got eight bandits at my six!" he cried as someone from the radio yelled.

"I've got three in my eight!"

"I've got four on my three!"

"Oh my God!" The pilot began to take evasive maneuvers that almost sent Jake's stomach to a three-sixty leap.

"I just hope we wont crash!" Jake said as he grabbed Lara and then went for the turrets, "let's take this assholes down shall we?!" Lara grabbed the other turret and then looked at Jake.

"With pleasure!" She yelled as she pressed the trigger and then rained hell at the coming enemies.

* * *

Gray kicked a Ja'vo then stabbed him at the chest, there was shouting and screaming among the other that he had to ran and hide again at the three top. The camp was already overrun by the Lepotitsa and the soldiers around their are just a bunch of ghouls bent on sniffing laughing gas for the rest of their life, Gray pulled out the vest of his victim and then ripped up his coat and then threw it among the bushes, he grabbed the bow that he made two days ago and then tested it's string.

"Might as well give it a shot" he said as he slung it from his back and then hopped from the next tree, he pulled it out and then notched an arrow a split second, Gray began his hunt.

Explosions began to startle the remaining Ja'vos as he ran among the bushes, at his hand was a hatchet, before the Ja'vo can react his head was split and Gray threw his Bowie knife at the other who tried to alarm his comrades, it hit his head and before he can scream and Gray charged and decapitate his head so as to make sure it wont mutate.

Gray scamper as the other Ja'vo shouted around shooting the air in a desperate measure to find their phantom attacker/s, he twirled his hatchet and then climbed up a tree. A single Ja'vo looks around the place and Gray hopped from another tree and then readied his bow, with an arrow notched from its string Gray whistled and before the Ja'vo can react it met the point of his arrow.

"Quiet impressive Mr. Gray" a voice said, as he went down and then looked around, it was Nasser's brother, Saladin Al Nasser, with him were a couple of Ja'vos pointing guns at him, "twice have you inconvenienced me and yet again I'm here to put to a stop to your..." Gray sighed.

"Trying to find the right words" one of the Ja'vo shouted at him but Saladin silenced him.

"...meddling" he said as he pointed a gun, "do not think I still forgot about my brother!" He cried as he was about to pull the trigger, Gray threw a flash bang that sent Saladin reeling, before they can recover Gray ran towards the forest.

"GET HIM YOU FOOLS!" Saladin's scream was heard around the forest.

* * *

Friedrich grabbed a shotgun and then shoot a Napad as quickly before it can charge at Chris, he threw a grenade launcher at Chris who began to shoot it three times before it falls down dead.

"Great shooting there Captain!" Friedrich said as he looked at the rest of the man, "okay boys were done for today looked around every corner and blast some remaining asses before Sigma arrives" all of the team shouted their approval. "Chris your girlfriend's coming by the way" he said as Chris looked at him.

"Well can't stop her" Chris said as he remembered his last encounter with Jill, "besides we have to draw the red carpet for those guys" he said as he began to shout orders along with Friedrich.


End file.
